All I Ever Wanted
by SoRawrandStuff
Summary: Every month, it was the same routine. She'd wait, and he'd come. He was Sully and she was Boo. And in the end, they completeted each other more than they knew.


_Five._

_He's not coming._

_Four._

_I know he won't show._

_Three._

_I might as well go to sleep._

_Two._

_I wish he was here already._

_One…._

Mary did this little mental freak out every time. Every time it was time for one of his visits, she managed to psyche herself out and convince herself that this would be the time he didn't show. And every time, he proved her wrong.

"Boo?" A soft voice called out from the darkness. 'Boo' smiled. "Sully!" She ran over to him excitedly and wrapped her arms around his much larger frame. Even though she was nineteen now, he managed to still topple over her. "Hey you!" Sully laughed, spinning her around. This happened once every month. After her fifth birthday, his visits became more frequent after he managed to smuggle her door to his apartment and used extra laughs to power it. Mary's parents obviously weren't fans of change as they never moved, making it easier for her and Sully to remain in contact. She even brought the house after her parents were forced to go into a retirement home.

"I missed you!" Mary cried out, burying her head in Sully's fur. "I missed you too Boo." He muttered, stroking her hair softly. Pulling back, she smiled up at him. She always liked to memorize his face, just in case he couldn't make it for his next visit. The shape of his nose, the exact shade of his face, the curve of his horns; she knew it all. Although she would never say this out loud, she found Sully quite handsome. He looked no different than when she first met him and he refused to tell her how old he actually was, though she guessed somewhere in his late thirties.

"What are you staring at?" Sully chuckled, making her blush. "Nothing, just daydreaming. Oh! I sold a painting!" Mary said, quickly changing the subject. "Hey, that's awesome. You're quickly becoming the next Fricaso, aren't you?" She giggled. Monster versions of humans never failed to amuse her. "I wouldn't say that. But it is nice to have extra money in my pocket." Walking back over to her bed, she plopped down and patted the spot next to her. While her room no longer looked as it did when she was three, she did keep old pictures of the monsters she met while in Monstropolis on her walls. People often found this odd, but she found in comforting to touch the pictures of Sully she drew while the actual Sully was away.

Sully sighed though, like he always did. He didn't like it when Boo forced them to cuddle, he was always afraid he'd crush her. "Come on, this bed is big enough for a monster." Mary said with a devious grin and Sully smiled. He always gave in when she smiled at him.

"Fine, fine." He said, lying down on the bed next to her. She immediately curled her small frame into his body, letting her head rest in the fur on his chest. It was her favorite spot and she never failed to feel warm and safe when she was nestled against him like this. "So how's the factory?" Mary asked softly, letting one hand rub his fur. "It's doing well actually. Mike's a hit with the kids and we've gotten a lot of great recruits lately." Sully knew this question was a trap though, she always asked this before the big question, the one thing he always denied her. "So… when can I come back?" She said, looking at him hopefully.

"Boo." He said sternly. "Please Sully, it's been so long! I miss everyone. You always say Mike wants to see me and his kids, I've never even met his kids!" Mary sat up, clearly exasperated. "I've shown you plenty of pictures of them. Look Boo, it's too dangerous. If someone caught you… it wouldn't be like when you were three. People would be frightened that you'd expose us, that you'd ruin everyone's life. I'd be banished. For real this time." Sully said, pulling her back down onto him. "If there was anything I could do to bring you back with me, I'd do it. But there isn't, 'm sorry Boo."

She hated his logic. She hated that he was always right. But most of all, she hated that she couldn't be with him all the time.

"Fine." Sighing, Mary rested her head once more on Sully's chest. "It just sucks that I can't be with my best friend more than once a month." She muttered. "Best friend, eh?" Sully chuckled, looking down at her. "Yes, best friend. Always have been, always will be." Even though she was technically an adult now, she never found it weird that her best friend was a monster. In fact, she hardly even saw him as that anymore. He was just Sully, her constant companion and the one person she always thought about.

Sully just smiled and rubbed her back. "You should probably go to sleep now, it's almost…" He could never get the words out before she was on him, holding him down as if she'd never see him again. This happened every visit. Her brown hair was pressed firmly into his blue as she whimpered. "No, please. Just a little longer." Every time she did this, Sully's heart would break. "Boo…" His face contorted in sadness as he shook his head. "Fine, a little longer." Mary nodded, not rolling off him but instead wrapping her legs and arms around him and burying her head deeper into his fur. "Good. Good." She murmured, letting the softness of him overcome her.

He knew she was asleep after ten minutes. She laid limp on him, her back rising with each breath she took. Gently, Sully laid her down beside him and pulled the covers overs her body. Scanning her over once, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Night Boo." He said softly before preparing to leave.

That is, until he saw the journal.

It wasn't very large, nor very eye catching. It was just in the room of utter dysfunction, it was the only thing that seemed to have a place, like it belonged there. Sully knew it was wrong, he did. But it did not stop his arm from reaching out and grabbing the book before he left. This moment, he would look back later on, would be the moment that changed everything.

. . .

Sully sat down on his bed, looking down at the book in his hands. It wasn't locked, nor did it have any warnings to 'keep out' or anything like that. Curiosity is a relentless killer and soon he found himself opening the journal. He wouldn't read the whole thing, only the latest entry. It made him feel less intrusive. Flipping through the pages of Boo's scrawled handwriting, he came to the latest page which was today, he noted with slight glee. As he read, his eyes widened.

_Today is the day. I'll tell him- no, I'll __make__ him take me back with him, for good this time. It's getting too hard being without him, he's become a distraction (an excellent one none the less). I'm constantly thinking of him and when I'm not, I'm actually with him. One could see how this would be problematic. And I can't exactly tell anyone my feelings because then I'd have to tell them a giant, adorable, lovable monster comes through my closet every month and makes my heart flip. They'd lock me in a nut house up for sure then. But these… emotions, these thoughts I'm having about him, they can't be natural… can they? I've never asked Sully about it, but I'm pretty sure no human has ever…. 'been with' a monster before. Monsters feared children until they met me and even though they strive to make them happy now, I'm sure none of them are as close as Sully and I. But my attraction to him is to be expected, isn't it? Surely I can restrain myself from acting on them. I just… I want him. I want him more than anything I've ever wanted before. He's the only true joy I have, the only joy I've ever had. And if it weren't for the fact we were literally a world apart, I'd tell him how I felt. That I would give up everything if it meant I could be with him forever. That I love him. But I'd just screw things up, he'd never visit me again. Nevermind. I shall just be content with his friendship; I won't ask him to take me back with him. If only to keep him with me, I'll deal. _

He read it. And then he read it again. He continued to read it over and over until he was sure he'd memorized every word on that paper. Even then Sully was sure he was missing a page where she'd say it was another Sully, a human Sully that she was in love with. But she said it, 'monster'. It was _him_ she was in love with. The thought of it made his stomach knot up. It was Boo for god sakes! Sure, he found her pretty, beautiful even. But it was wrong. Very, very wrong. Their relationship would never be normal; he would rob her of every human experience she deserved.

Yet it didn't stop him from fantasizing about it a bit. About holding Boo in his arms and knowing she was his, being able to kiss her, being able to… touch her. He shook his head. "No Sully. No." Just because he would enjoy it didn't mean he could act on it. Tomorrow, he would take off from work and visit her again. He would tell her that while he was flattered, it would never work out between them. He'd make sure that she knew that he'd still visit like usual and that absolutely nothing would change between them. Yes, he'd do this and things would make sense again. Hopefully.

. . .

_And you smile like a child and you told me you want to be taken  
>I never thought you'd be the kind of girl that would say that<br>And you suddenly seem like some faceless thing in my breast  
>I'd be lying if I said that I didn't find it exciting<br>Your eyes all wet and your face so warm and inviting_

_A/N: Sooo, tell me what you think! This idea has been floating around in my head for a while and here is the result. Comments, good or bad, would be appreciated. And I'm always looking for a beta! Also, the song at the end is All I Ever Wanted- The Airborne Toxic Event__hihim_


End file.
